L'Epouvanteur
by Nanthana14
Summary: C'était donc ainsi que tout devait se terminer… Étrange… Il aurait pourtant dû le voir venir. Les habitants du petit village du désert ne lui avaient pas tout dit. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas idiots. Tous savaient que même les Sorceleurs se méfiaient des Épouvanteurs


**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages de livres, des jeux videos et de la série Netflix.****  
**

**C'était donc ainsi que tout devait se terminer… Étrange… Il aurait pourtant dû le voir venir. Les habitants du petit village du désert ne lui avaient pas tout dit. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas idiots. Tous savaient que même les Sorceleurs se méfiaient des Épouvanteurs**

**Alors en fait, regarder la série m'a redonné envie de me replonger dans le livres et comme j'ai envie cette année de m'amuser avec de nouveau fandom (pas si nouveau mais j'étais jeuneeeee et j'ai perdu les qql textes de l'époque) et bien voilà, pourquoi pas. Chronologiquement pour ceux qui vont atterrir là plus par rapport à la série, nous somme après la rencontre entre Yen et Geralt, mais avant celle avec Ciri. ;)**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Marmite****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_L'EPOUVANTEUR_**

C'était donc ainsi que tout devait se terminer… Etrange… Il aurait pourtant dû le voir venir. Les habitants du petit village du désert ne lui certainement pas tout dit. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas idiots. Tous savaient que même les Sorceleurs se méfiaient des Épouvanteurs, ces immondes créatures insectoïdes aussi rares que dangereuses… Les Epouvanteurs étaient destructeurs, presque invincibles, surtout quand ils étaient dirigé dans l'ombre par un magicien… Un magicien aussi infâme, sombre, voire démoniaque que Dagobert Sulla, le créateur de ces immondes bestioles.

Geralt avait accepté de débarrasser le village du monstre qui les harcelait, mais il n'avait pas vu venir le piège. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas traqué une créature et il manquait d'argent. Il fallait bien qu'il accepte une chasse pour se refaire un peu.

En se rapprochant, il avait finit par comprendre ce qui se cachait vraiment dans ce coin du désert, mais trop tard. Le Sorcier qui dirigeait la bête l'avait attaqué par derrière et la créature lui avait foncé dessus. Les Epouvanteurs comptaient sur leur taille, leur force et leur sagesse pour vaincre leurs ennemis. Le choc lui avait fait perdre pied et la bête l'avait projeté à terre.

D'un geste, le Sorceleur s'était agrippé à son épée d'argent, métal auquel les monstres étaient sensibles, prêt à le recevoir et, en se redressant, il était parvenu à toucher la créature. Elle avait glapi, s'était reculée, puis avait chargé de nouveau. Geralt avait évité la première attaque, mais le sorcier veillait et l'une des pattes de la créature se planta dans son épaule.

Sous le coup de la douleur, le Sorceleur laissa échapper un cri qu'il ne put maîtriser et la bête le renvoya au sol. Son épée lui fut arrachée des mains et alla se ficher trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir assez vite pour se protéger.

Geralt haletait, épuisé, et il eut le temps de percevoir le ricanement du Sorcier avant que l'insecte géant ne l'attaque. Si seulement, ils l'avaient prévenu ces maudits villageois, il aurait eu le temps de préparer un piège sonore. Les Epouvanteurs étaient particulièrement vulnérables aux sons forts à haute fréquence, sauf que là… Il n'avait pas le temps… plus le temps… L'Epouvanteur fonçait droit sur lui, les pattes en avant pour l'empaler.

Dans un réflexe de survie, Geralt tenta de se redresser pour éviter sa charge, mais il était trop lent, trop chancelant et du coup, il était bien trop tard pour s'enfuir. Il allait mourir… De la manière la plus stupide qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Seulement, alors que le Sorceleur se préparait déjà à mourir, il y eu un bruit terrible. Un bruit terrifiant, qui arracha un cri de douleur à l'Epouvanteur qui tenta de faire demi-tour.

Quelqu'un venait de l'aider… de le sauver… Geralt frissonna. Il aurait bien voulu savoir le nom de son sauveur, mais ses blessures étaient graves et il s'écroula comme une masse pendant que le combat s'intensifiait…

OoooO

Tout son environnement avait changé lorsque Geralt revint dans une semi-conscience. Il n'y avait plus de soleil brûlant, plus de sable, ni de hurlements stridents et bestiaux. Cela le déconcerta un moment, il s'imagina même qu'il était mort cette fois. Après tout sa sensibilité ne le trompait jamais. L'Epouvanteur et son sorcier n'était pas dans les environs, sinon il les aurait déjà détecté. Cela voulait peut-être dire que son esprit n'était plus lié à son corps ? Pourtant au vue de la douleur qui remontait le long de sa poitrine, il sut aussi que c'était faux, Son corps et son esprit étaient bien liés, c'était tout le reste qui avait changé.

La preuve ? … Pour le moment, il ne sentait que le matelas sous son dos, le drap sur sa peau et une étrange odeur de bouillon ?

Geralt grogna et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais sa vision était encore floue. Il s'arqua un peu sous l'effet de la douleur et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il y eu un bruissement de tissu autour de lui et sa vision redevint un peu plus nette.

Un nouveau grognement échappa de ses lèvres et il discerna les contours d'une marmite suspendue dans le foyer d'une cheminée. L'odeur de bouillon venait de là, mais cela ne le renseignait pas plus sur ce qui lui était réellement arrivé.

En revanche, quand une main, plutôt fine, se glissa sur son front, cela activa ses réflexes de survie sans qu'il n'en ait conscience. Au mépris de la douleur qui le déchira en deux, le Sorceleur bondit du lit, tituba et se retourna vers la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Une personne qui le détailla de son regard violet si reconnaissable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Yen ? Lâcha Geralt perplexe avant que ses jambes, encore fragiles, ne cèdent et qu'il s'écroule lourdement sur le sol.

Yennefer soupira et se rapprocha de lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés pendant qu'il se redressait maladroitement en position assise.

\- Cesse-donc de t'agiter. Tu n'as pas idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour te ramener ici et arrêter ton hémorragie. Cette bestiole t'avait bien arrangé.

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi… Tu…

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi et que tu es plus efficace en vie ! Allez debout !

D'un geste ferme, la magicienne attrapa le bras du Sorceleur et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds avant de le ramener en direction du lit.

\- C'était toi ce bruit ? Lui demanda Geralt en redressant la tête. Où est passé l'Epouvanteur ?

\- Disparu avec son maître…

\- Yen ?

\- J'ai ouvert un portail. Ils sont restés sur place. Une idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là-bas et ce qui les intéressaient ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je voudrais bien le découvrir… marmonna Geralt en se laissant maladroitement tomber assis sur le lit.

\- Bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je t'ai préparé à manger, dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Toi ? Tu cuisines ?

\- Et pourquoi je ne cuisinerai pas ?

\- Yen… Je te connais par cœur.

La magicienne soupira.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Ne prends pas cette tête surprise ! Je te l'ai dit… J'ai besoin de toi en forme.


End file.
